defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Into Thin Air/@comment-205.209.83.52-20141003010539
Here's my take, better late than never right? Eric pretty much summed up the fighters, so I'll be breif: Sarykhiz - color bird legendary This thing is phenomenal. Its usefulness crosses all events, even if just by virtue of a +1500 boost to lightning cards as a leader skill. Take heed lower level players. the rares you pull out of this event will be worth some bitters. so don't trade them off for garbage. Make this one count, the masses will be hungry to build. Tahmineh - butterfly Toucan This guru will be a good add for intermediate players who need an attack all guru for their dungeon crew. But as Eric said, he will be pricey as advanced players snatch him for excellent wis SF fodder. IF he becomes part of your crew, do not superfuse any stats onto him. That way, when you replace him with something better, you can get great value back. Asphandiat - another dragon rider As warlock goes, you can't go wrong with this guy. 1 CD and a magical based skill, the way warlocks should be. There is certainly stronger around, but all in all if you are into warlocks this would be one to run for a while. Qozmim - dragon paragon bad ass Another warlock paragon with a skill that self illumes and attacks! This guy will be in Raid bands for time to come. His warlock resilience, combined with self illuming means he can really add on the damage as the rounds against a boss progress. Put him on an illume team, and look out! That Medusa things? Man, CD2 sting all rogue. Fodder. There's much better, more useful rogies to be had. Overall: Sorry I couldn't post this earlier, but I've been busy with real life and trying to fight through this raid. And this is a raid worth showing up for, if you are into them. but by the time you are reading this, its too late for you to get started if you already haven't. What I like about raid is that its got a lot more "self paced" aspect to it then other events. you aren't waiting for your host to clear sentires, or glued to your phone for a frenzy period, or spending massive resources for quesitonable rewards (dungeon). But unlike the other events, you have to committ to a raid on day one. For F2P players, your performance is locked by how well you do in the first half, to rack up free paragons. Because if you can't burn through some nux to get them, you will find yourself dropping in rank fairly quickly in the second half when the impossible bosses start showing up. That doesn't help you now. But itse something to consider if you are thinking about adding raid event to your repetoire next go around. For new players, do not bother. Raid is very unfreindly for noobs. Just to get low silver without wasting through unseeming amounts of nux, you need an intermediate level band set for illume team or inspirit team. And if you don't know what that is, just check out the leaderboards. And if you don't know what that is, then you don't have it and you are not ready to compete. I hated raid the most at first. but that was because I was a noob. now that I'm established, it is my go to event for phone tapping fun. Trade smart, be patient, have fun -plithy